


Miscommunication

by HopeFeather



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen, Mute!Link, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 12:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeFeather/pseuds/HopeFeather
Summary: Mipha and Link have a private conversation. Revali is bitter.





	Miscommunication

**Author's Note:**

> Just a pointless little scene that I thought was cute. Hope y'all enjoy.

“Doesn’t it bother you, princess?” Zelda heard Revali shuffle a little closer to her along the log they both inhabited, a makeshift bench on one side of their little campfire. She didn’t lift her head from her notes, instead making a noncommittal noise in response to the Rito as she continued to scribble down notes on her latest studies into the capabilities of Swift Violets.

“Well, I suppose it wouldn’t as much, given you can understand them and all.” He almost spits out the words, crossing his wings over his chest. The princess looks up at that, raising an eyebrow as she followed Revali’s gaze to… Ah.

On the other side of the fire, Link sat leaned against a tree, Mipha cross-legged a comfortable distance away as they exchanged rapid hand gestures. “I just don’t understand what’s so important that they can’t let the rest of us hear it.” Revali spoke again with a dramatic huff.

“Link almost always signs.” Zelda reminded, though that only seemed to make the feathery champion more bitter. A sigh escapes her lips, patience growing thin. “If I were to let you in on what they are discussing, would you allow me to go back to writing notes in peace?”

“Absolutely.” She supposed there wasn’t much of a choice then. Setting her charcoal down to one side and closing her research book for the time being, Zelda traced their movements to try and pick up on what was being said.

[ Perhaps it is some form of magic? ] The zora princess suggested, tilting her head a little with a furrowed brow.

[ Using her electricity? Wouldn’t that make it frizzy? ]

[ I will admit I’m not quite an expert on how this works. ] They both cast a thoughtful look over to Urbosa, who’s facing away from them and busy listening to one of Daruk’s stories, giving them a perfect view of the elegant red locks that tumble down her back.

Mipha pokes her chin with a finger thoughtfully, then sends a little shrug Link’s way. The Hylian knight reaches up to free his hair from it’s usual ponytail, before pulling it up in a rather messy imitation of Urbosa’s hairstyle. Mipha tries and fails to stifle a giggle, only prompting Link to pout and pose a bit to provoke her laughter further.

[ Maybe I could just put it in a braid for you? ] Mipha offers once the two of them have finally calmed down from their lighthearted break in conversation.

Zelda turns back Revali, who watches the interaction with a squint. “You certainly don’t have any reason to worry, unless how Link decides to style his hair is of great concern to you.”

The Rito’s beak hangs agape for a moment. “What? Is that seriously all they’re talking about?” Zelda rolls her eyes, deciding to simply get back to more important matters at hand.

“Maybe I don’t mind being left out of these conversations after all.” The bird mutters begrudgingly, before getting up and doing as he promised in leaving Zelda alone.


End file.
